roblox_qclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Abilities Reaper has a sniper rifle that can contain 4 shots at once. Pressing left click shoots a bullet from her rifle. Her shots have no curve and are completely straight and have infinite range. It takes about 2.7 seconds for Reaper to reload her rifle. Pressing and holding right click toggles her sniper scope. Her scope has no cooldown. Pressing the Shift key causes a red sphere and beam only visible to the player to appear, the screen then prompts the player to press right click or left click, left click teleports Reaper to the location of the red sphere with a delay of about 1 second, right click cancels the ability without teleporting or putting the ability in cooldown. Reaper can teleport short distances. Reaper's teleport has a cooldown of 12 seconds. Pressing the E key marks an enemy on your screen with a red diamond above their head which is visible through walls for a few seconds. Reaper's mark has a cooldown of 7 seconds. Pressing the Q key activates Reaper's ultimate: Silver Bullets. This causes Reaper's bullets to explode when coming in contact with a surface or enemy, causing an area of effect, the bullets and their explosion cause enemies to be blinded, and their screen becomes dark and a black fog causes their vision to be nearsighted for a few seconds. Appearance Reaper is a female sniper in Q-Clash. Her Classic Skin consists of a red and black theme. She wears a black hood rimmed with a red trim, a red scarf, a dark gray or black vest, a cropped long-sleeved black top, a red bracelet, a red, black, and brown belt, black shorts, and black boots with red accents and red soles. She is equipped with a red, black, and gray sniper rifle. She has black hair, pale skin, and shadows around her eyes. Her sprays depict her as having dark brown (almost black) eyes, while others have shown redish-amber eyes. Reaper has 10 skins in total. 1 uncommon, 3 rares, 4 super rares, and 2 extraordinaries. Personal Info Reaper's real name is unknown. Reaper is 25 years old. Her birthday is on April 6th. She is 1.65m/ 5'5 tall. She weighs 57kg/ 126lbs. She works as a monster hunter. Story "A marksman with a single purpose. Reaper is armed with a powerful sniper rifle which she uses to take her enemies out from across the battlefield. She's equally formidable up front however, where she can use her Scythe to send out powerful energy waves. However, she needs to pick her position carefully, as she is particularly vulnerable when taken by surprise. Voice Lines Kill Quotes "Back to your grave." "Don't lose your head." Death Quotes "I will remember this..." Respawn Quotes "Can't kill what's already dead." "Let's get this over with." Enemy is Capturing Objective "Time to get serious" Enemy is Pushing Payload "Get them off the payload" Enemy is Pushing Back Payload/ Team isn't on the Payload "Its going the wrong way." Ultimate Quotes "Darkness will not hide you..." "The Abyss sees all..." Getting Healed "This is... fine." Hello "Hi" "Hello" Yes "Sure" "Okay" "Whatever" Thanks "Thanks" "We all do our part." Need Healing "I need healing" "Could someone heal me please?" Ultimate Status (100%) "Ready to go...whenever" "My ultimate is ready" Ultimate Status (Not 100%) "I'm charging my ultimate" Need Support "Help me." "I can't fend off this horde alone." Sorry "Sorry..." "You got in my way." No "No." "(chuckle) No." Trivia * Reaper was introduced to donuts when she was summoned for Q-CLASH and now fears for her weight. * Reaper's hobbies are reading and sniping. * It is said her effective range is up to 4.51km/ 2.8mi away! * It is said that she has saved over 540 villages. * Reaper is a dog person. * Reaper grew up in a forest. Category:Clashers __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Free Category:Defense